


But If It's You, I would

by thathoeoverthere



Series: That One Summer Evening [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: (maybe) unrequited love, A little bit of angst, F/F, Waiting, mamamooau, moonsun, moonsunau, opm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathoeoverthere/pseuds/thathoeoverthere
Summary: Waiting on someone who will never be yours,It sounds stupid, bizarre,But you stay a little more,Yes, you wait.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: That One Summer Evening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	But If It's You, I would

_Waiting on someone who will never be yours,_

_It sounds stupid, bizarre,_

_But you stay a little more,_

_Yes, you wait._

**\----**

Byulyi would never label herself as the patient type. She doesn’t believe in the concept of time. The thought of waiting around for the ‘right time’ isn’t true, rather, that’s just asking for trouble, fathoming something that isn’t going to come. For her, time is precious; not a single second is to be wasted. Hence, she always had a sense of urgency. She believed that if someone wants something, they should get it before it’s too late.

“If we waited until we were ready, we’d be waiting our whole lives.” Is what she always said.

Yet despite all that, here she finds herself stuck in a vicious cycle of push and pull, in this illusion she created by herself. Waiting around someone who wasn’t ready. Staying idly by the sidelines, forcing herself to be patient, all in fear of fucking it up.

It happened a year ago. When Byulyi met the woman who changed her ways—Kim Yongsun. Byulyi remembers walking up to her, despite being surrounded by her group of friends, and they all stared at her incredulously while she stared back. As they held the other’s gaze, Byulyi starts forgetting the reason she walked up to Yongsun in the first place.

Feeling weird and embarrassed, Byulyi left without another word. She was sure she made a fool out of herself then. Yongsun probably already thought that she’s a creep or something. The possibility of that ever happening scared Byulyi so much that she stupidly introduced herself through a handwritten letter which she carefully slipped inside Yongsun’s locker.

It’s also a year ago when Byulyi agreed to play this waiting game.

This isn’t like her at all. Byulyi isn’t cautious. To her friends, she was reckless. Whatever Byulyi called courage was branded as nonchalance by her friends. Yet here she was, walking on eggshells around some girl.

But Yongsun wasn’t just some girl. Yongsun was sweet, gentle, and beautiful—needless to say. Yongsun was a woman who deserved everything nice in this world; to be treated delicately. Perhaps, that’s what prompted Byulyi to be wary.

So when Yongsun asked her to wait, Byulyi accepted it. She willed herself to take what Yongsun was willing to give. Even if it meant wading through shallow waters; even if it meant letting the ambiguity nest itself in their relationship. Even if it meant there is no uncertainty,

“If it’s for you.. I would.” Byulyi says.

_Wait, that is._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a song called, 'Wait' which was performed by a Filipino-based band named Over October. So.. to filo moos out there, hello! It's a really nice song, I recommend it for you guys to listen to whenever you feel sentimental. 
> 
> Anyway, once again, thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Keep safe!


End file.
